Hijo mio
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Sally soportaría todo por su Percy.


**Hijo mío**

Percy estaba llorando.

Su pequeño bebe de apenas 3 años tenía la carita roja e hinchada por el llanto, sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por ellos. Su voz ya estaba ronca por todo el rato que paso llorando.

Sally no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo con fuerza mientras trataba, inútilmente, de reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Gabe había hecho un buen show de ella.

Él había estado borracho cuando llego a la casa. Sally cometió el error de negarse a cumplir sus "deberes maritales", Gabe no tomaba muy bien el rechazo.

Los golpes, las patadas y los gritos terminaron despertando a Percy. Su pequeño y valiente bebe intento ayudarla pero Gabe ni siquiera lo dejo acercarse. Encerró a Percy en el pequeño armario de la sala. Entre golpe y golpe, Sally podía ver los verdes ojos de su hijo a través de la rejilla de la puerta. A pesar de sus propios gritos, Sally no dejaba de escuchar los de su hijo pidiéndole a Gabe que la suelte, que se detenga, que no le haga daño.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Gabe se canso. Cogió el bolso de Sally y saco su paga del mes. Sally quería quejarse, quería gritar que eso era para comprarle algo a Percy en su cumpleaños…pero el miedo no se lo permitió.

Y ahora está sentada en el piso. En medio de su sala destrozada con su hijo en brazos.

Percy no merecía esto. Percy no tenía por qué sufrir por ella…tal vez…todo hubiera sido mejor si aceptaba la oferta de Poseidón…

Pero el hubiera es solo una fantasía que nunca será realidad. Ella no acepto la oferta y busco su propia forma de darle protección a Percy.

Ella haría lo que sea para protegerlo.

Suavemente empezó a balancearse para arrullar a su niño. Con voz suave y quebrada empezó a cantar.

_Hijo del corazón_

Su Percy era lo más importante para ella. Él era su razón de vivir, lo único que le permitía seguir.

_Deja ya de llorar,_

Él no debía llorar. No por ella. No por sus elecciones. Su hijo tenía un gran futuro por delante. Él no sería un fracaso como ella. Estudiaría y crecería como un buen hombre.

_Junto a ti yo voy a estar_

Ella siempre estaría a su lado. Cuidándolo, apoyándolo en todo momento. Aun cuando ya no esté presente…ella nunca lo abandonaría.

_Y nunca más te han de hacer mal._

Sin importar el costo. Ella lo iba a proteger.

_Tus ojitos de luz_

Sally vivía para ver cada mañana ese par de ojos verdes llenos de inocencia. Tan dulces y cálidos. Sin conocimiento de la crueldad del mundo…ella haría lo posible porque eso siguiera siendo así, ella haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Gabe no le quite esa inocencia.

_El llanto no ha de nublar._

Ella no quiere que nada nuble ese par de ojos que son la única luz en su vida. No el dolor, no el llanto, no el sufrimiento o la tristeza. Los verdes ojos de su hijo debían estar siempre felices, siempre alegres…

_Ven aquí, mi dulce amor,_

Sally lo abraza con fuerza. Su Percy no debería vivir como lo hace, como hará durante los próximos años. Pero era necesario para mantenerlo seguro, aun cuando sería difícil…la alternativa…la alternativa era peor.

_Nadie nos ha de separar._

Ella no podía siguiera pensar en la alternativa. Separarse de su Percy no era una opción. No importa cuanto lo considere algunos días, no importa si dentro suyo sabe que lo mejor sería que Percy fuera con los que son como él. No importa si ella sabe que ahí él podría aprender a protegerse…El solo pensamiento de separarse de su hijo era suficiente para matarla.

_Hijo mío, mi amor,_

Él era su hijo, su bebe, su razón de vivir.

_No me importa el sufrir,_

No importa cuanto tenga que pagar por su seguridad. No importa cuántas lágrimas o golpes le cueste. Ella entregaría su vida si eso le permitía proteger a su hijo.

_Como un sol tú me das luz_

Su pequeño niño era su vida, su todo. Era la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas y por las que seguía aguantando a Gabe. Era quien le daba fuerzas para seguir.

_Y das calor a mi vivir._

Sin él…Sally simplemente se dejaría morir.

**S&P**

Lalalala ando algo sentimental -_-

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño corto. (Yo estoy culpando a Dumbo por esto T-T)

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Lalalala sean bueno y pasen por mis xovers

Pd: ¿Alguien ve Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.? lalalala tengo dos mini oneshot Skye&Grant


End file.
